The Call
by Muse-icfan756
Summary: What happens to Rose's parents when she leaves the Academy? One-shot set between SK and BP. Please review.


**Janine POV**

"Would you like a drink?" the Szelsky housekeeper asked me for the fifth time that morning. I'd never liked her much but she seemed to be sucking up to me today. I waved her away.

"No, thank you," I replied curtly. I waswaiting anxiously for the plane to arrive. The recent attack on St. Vladimir's Academy had left them short of guardians so I was jetting over to help out. I just wished the plane would arrive sooner. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I glance at the caller ID and frowned, answering.

"Guardian Petrov?" I asked.

"Is that Guardian Hathaway?" she questioned.

"Yes. What do you need?" I would be seeing her in less than a day. What could she have to tell me that was so urgent?

"It's about Rose." Oh God. It was her birthday today and I hadn't sent her anything. Surely she wasn't the type of person to worked up over that, though. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"What has she done now?"

"She left the Academy." My eyes flew open and were as round as saucers.

"She WHAT?" The Academy was her future. She had about three months left until she graduated. She had so much potential. She couldn't leave... "Why?"

"We think that she's going on some Strigoi killing spree as a type of revenge. She withdrew this morning."

"Oh My Goodness, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We're not going to do anything, Guardian Hathaway."

"Why not? My daughter is missing and you're not doing anything?"

"She officially became an adult this morning. Therefore she is allowed to think for herself and make her own decisions. We can't force her into something she doesn't want to do," she informed me. Of course, Alberta Petrov always stuck to the rules. "We really would be happy if she came back, but she is entitled to her own free will and we cannot change that." Really? Well, I'm her mother and _I_ can.

"I just can't believe this," I groaned.

"I understand how hard it is, but unless you can miraculously find her in Europe in the next," there was a pause as she checked her watch, "fifteen minutes, you're going to have to let it go."

"Okay," I sighed, feeling like a chastised child. I hated the way she always seemed to look down on me. I had seven _molnija's_ for crying out loud! "I'll see you at the Academy gates at approximately seven am. Thank you, Guardian Petrov."

"Any time," she murmured and the line went dead. I put my head in my hands. What was I going to _do_? Why did Rose have to be like this? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that she was staying at the Academy and get on with her life? I scrolled through all the numbers on my phone. Only one stood out at me, but I immediately dismissed it. They wouldn't be able to help me. We hadn't spoken in years. But, it was my only hope. I pressed the button and crossed my fingers, praying that he would pick up.

**Abe POV**

The phone rang. It' annoying tone echoed throughout the room and everyone turned to look at me. Everyone consisting of a few Alchemists and my guardians. I looked at the Caller ID, prepared to ignore the call, and had to check again. Surely not. Not after all these years. I excused myself and went outside, answering the call.

"Oh, God, Ibrahim. I thought you'd never pick up," she breathed.

"Janine?" I asked, perplexed.

"Guardian Hathaway. I need to speak to you."

"Of course you do." I put on my most charming voice for her. She'd stopped calling me a while back and I'd never really gotten over her.

"This is no time for messing around, Ibrahim," she snapped. "I need to talk to you about Rose." Rose? Our daughter? I didn't even know her.

"What about her?"

"There are some things you need to know. I have to be quick 'cause my plane arrives in ten minutes. Basically, our daughter was the best novice in her class. She was in the Dragomir car crash and was brought back to life by Princess Vasilisa. These made them share a bond. Rose took her out of the school. They got brought back and she was trained by Guardian Belikov." I dimly recognised the name. I'd heard his family boasting about him just a few weeks ago. "She killed Strigoi and was in the school attack when Belikov got turned. Now, she's left the Academy again."

"Well, that was a brief explanation of our daughter's life," I piped up, automatically smirking.

"This is _serious._ Why can't you understand that life isn't a game, Ibrahim?"

"Because it is. For me, at least. Why haven't you gone to find Rose yet?"

"I got the call literally five minutes ago! What do you think I am, Superman?" She was getting really worked up now. It was unusual. The infamous Guardian Hathaway, perfect example of guardian protocol, yelling at someone with exasperation? I never thought I'd see the day.

"Well, go now."

"I have to give back-up for the lost guardians at the Academy. That's why I called you. Where are you now?"

"Russia."

"Russia? What are you doing in Russia?"

"Private business." I was actually talking with he Alchemists about new ways of getting rid of Strigoi. If I could create something cool, I would be rich. Famous.

"Well, if you see her, please try and persuade her to come back."

"Sure, Janine. Just one thing, why would she be in Russia?" Novosibirsk wasn't exactly the best place in the World.

"I don't know! That Belikov guy was from there. I have no idea what she's doing and, oh, Ibrahim-"I heard her crying on the other end of the line and was shocked. Janine Hathaway can actually cry? But all I wanted to do was put my arms around her and whisper lies about everything being okay.

"Janine, don't worry. I'll look out for her. And, good luck at the Academy."

"Okay. Thanks," she sniffled.

"Oh, by the way," I added. "Call me Abe." I put the phone down, ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

**What do you think? Did you like it?**


End file.
